Test of Strength: Shishimaru Genbu vs. Ryuka Uchiha
As Ryuka walked along the dirt path, he immediately sensed a familiar presence. He turned towards it, his eyes scanning slowly. "You might as well come on out....I know you're there." He said calmly, hands in his pockets. A squirrel scurried out from behind a rock and squeaked before running up to Ryuka. Ryuka's eye twitched, but he looked at the small squirrel with skepticism. "Not you...." He muttered. "I was talkin' to Shishimaru...." An explosive/summoning tag hidden by alchemy inside the squirrel went off, spattering Ryuka in blood and leaving a puff of smoke, "I love it went animals blow up!" said Shishimaru as the smoke dissipated. Another static noise sounded, as Ryuka appeared right in front of a triumphant Shishimaru and startling him. "An exploding squirrel....how classic." He muttered, raising an eyebrow. "So, how are ya?" said Shishimaru smiling as he messed up Ryuka's hair, "You little Uchiha pipsqueak..." Ryuka's eye twitched, as his leg abruptly lifted, kicking Shishimaru square in his manhood. "I am not a pipsqueak...you perverted psycho." He muttered. "Did you say something?" said Shishimaru as he placed two fingers on Ryuka's forehead, feeling no pain because he used his spiritual pressure to block the kick right before it made contact, "Die punk." Shishimaru used his strength and Reitetsu to send Ryuka flying into the trees. As he reached one trunk of a large tree, Ryuka flipped himself, landing on the balls of his feet on the tree-trunk. Then, he thrust his legs forward, swooping at Shishimaru and struck him in the face with immense force, enough to send him crashing into a tree trunk. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Ryuka asked, raising an eyebrow. "if you survived, your fit to fight me." said Shishimaru as a small ball of pure white concentrated fire energy formed in his hand and he launched it toward Ryuka. When it it reached Ryuka, it expanded into a giant orb of white energy that covered all up to inches away from Shishimaru. "You missed...." whispered Ryuka's taunting voice, as he stood behind Shishimaru, hands in his pockets. "Who said I was trying to hit you?" said Shishimaru as he put his arm out to the side and a slash appeared on Ryuka's right wrist, "I'll kill you in a barrage of infinite slashes!!" As Shishimaru started moved his hand toward his sword's hilt, five slashes appeared on Ryuka's back. For each inch Shishimaru's hand got closer to the swords hilt, five slashes formed on Ryuka's back. When Shishimaru's hand touched his sword's hilt, two big slashes formed on Ryuka's chest, Then, Shishimaru drew his sword from it's hilt and a surge of energy knocked Ryuka deep into the forest. A hand was placed on Shishimaru's shoulder, and he immediately turned around to see a slightly annoyed Ryuka. The after-image, used in conjunction with his enhanced Flash Step, slowly dissipated into thin air once Shishimaru finished slashing. "Is that what you think?" Was all Ryuka replied, before his other hand thrust and struck Shishimaru directly in the mouth, breaking through his jawbone and sending him skidding several meters away on his back. Category:Fanon Story